The Pantheon
"May the Twelve bless your path." ''-Ancient Pantheonian prayer'' The Church of the Pantheon is the dominant religion in Breniel, Heartland and Tanatos. It's also followed by the Dwarves, Orcs, Halflings and a few Elves. Deities The Pantheonians believe that the world was created by a dozen gods, known collectively as The Twelve, who inhabit the Divine Plane of Kandea. Thobris The god of Thunder, Storm and Might is the leader of the Twelve. He's represented as a strong warrior with long blond hair. The Day of Thobris at the winter solstice is the most important Pantheonian holiday. Erunno The goddess of Fire, Sun and Bravery has red hair and can turn into a phoenix. It is believed to be the Pantheon's equivalent to Erion. Qotis The goddess of the Wind, Sky and Travels looks like a slender woman with avian features. Travelers usually pray to Qotis before they hit the road. Garen The god of Earth, Stone and Protection is represented as a stone giant. He's a very patient god, but can be really stubborn. Hiodras The god of the Sea, Rivers and Change is a Merman wielding a golden scimitar. He's married to Qotis and together they command the course of the oceans. Lithsa The goddess of Fauna, Flora and Life is represented as a beautiful Elven lady with green hair. She's workshipped mainly by High Elves and Wood Elves, at least those who aren't Zantruists. Every year, on the first day of Spring, the Elven people celebrate Lithsarín, a festival in her honor filled with poetry, music, food and drinking. Uragatis The god of Death, Darkness and Decay is a pale, skinny and completely bald old man in black robes. He isn't necessarily an evil deity, but many of his followers are insane cultists and Necromancers. Kippy The god of Trickery, Deceit and Fun is a chubby and happy Halfling. Every year at the summer solstice he's celebrated at the Kippfest, when everyone wears a mask, pranks others and drink lots of beer. Otgar The god of War, Rage and Strategy. He's represented as a strong Dwarven warrior and followed by the Dwarves of Frörd. Marin The goddess of Love, Fertility and Family is a playful teenager girl who uses her beautiful singing voice to charm people into falling in love with each other. Dommen The goddess of Knowledge, Magic and Wisdom is an old lady wearing a long purple robe. Sorcerers and Wizards see her as their patron. Adenos The god of Creativity, Literature and Art is a Satyr with a quill and paper. He's followed by Bards and every year there's a talent contest in his name. Beliefs The Pantheonian tenets vary according to each deity. While followers of Lithsa abhor every kind of violence and preach peace, followers of Otgar praise war and physical strenght above everything else. Brief History The Pantheon was originally a Dwarven religion, and its first prophet was Gondar Brightmace, counselor of the first ruler of Frörd, Throtdon Copperstone. Gondar, while walking through the crypts of Nibelungen Castle, found a perfectly dodecagonal chamber with a pedestal right in the middle and, atop this pedestal, twelve sacred scrolls containing all knowledge of the religion. After Gondar left the chamber, it dissappeared completely. The religion would later expand to the whole of Astorien thanks to Frörd becoming an empire, and would soon become the most popular belief in the continent, even after the Empire's fall. See Also * Faith of Erion * Lin-Jian * Zantruism Category:Religions